


Darker Skies

by msunicornspace



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msunicornspace/pseuds/msunicornspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Carl."  She breathed.</p><p>"Skylar?" He tilted his head in confusion.  Years apart, finally broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

The sky was peircing blue and the sun lit everything up.  The grass was green and smelled fresh.  It was all peaceful in the little neighborhood.

 

Two twelve-year-olds played in the back of a large white house.  They were running around and playing pretend like they would if they were younger.  Their mothers sat on the porch, drinking tea and laughing.  

 

“Come and get me!” The blonde haired girl screamed happily.  She was running from the boy, who was pretending to be a zombie.  She stopped and held her rubber band gun steady; then she shot him.  The band hit him straight between his blue eyes.  

 

The boy- Carl- fell to the ground, holding his forehead in his hands.  The girl stopped laughing and ran over to her friend.  She kneeled beside him and tried to move his hand, but it wouldn’t budge.  Then he jumped at her, laughing and trying to pin her to the soft ground.

 

“Roar!” He growled, still pretending to be a zombie.  The girl was helplessly pinned, laughing to the point of wheezing and crying.  

 

“Not… Not f-fair!” She managed to get out.  “I shot you!” Carl let go of her hands, but still straddled her legs.  

 

“Fine, now you’re the zombie.”  

 

“I don’t want to play anymore.” She retorted.  Her green eyes were looking over Carl’s shoulder, to the parents.  Her mom- Annetta Perold- was seen inside, watching the television with a hand over her mouth.  Lori Grimes, Carl’s mother, was also watching Mrs. Perold.  

 

Carl noticed his friend wasn’t paying any attention to him.  He turned to look at the adults while getting off of her.  

 

“Something’s wrong.”  She said softly.  The girl can read her mom like a book; almost anyone can.  Annetta came out and whispered in fast words to Lori.  Carl looked at his friend.  

 

“It’s all fine.” He reassured her.  She wasn’t feeling it though.  

 

“Skylar!” Annetta yelled in an urgent tone.  Skylar looked at Carl and got up.  Carl followed her so he could walk her to the car and say goodbye.

 

“Carl, stay in the house.” Lori ordered.  Carl looked at his mom and back to Skylar.  She shook her head and followed her mom out the door.  

 

Both the kids wished that they knew that was their last time seeing each other.  Maybe Carl wouldn’t have listened to his mom.  Maybe he would have stayed with his best friend.  Maybe they wouldn’t have to never see each other again.

 


	2. Chapter 1

The wind was beating against the boarded up window.  The girl on the beat up couch kept twirling her blonde hair, not flinching at any of the noises.  She was waiting for the door to break down either from the walkers or the wind.  She wanted something to kill her.  Dead or alive.  Anything would be nice.  

 

Skylar Perold’s tried starving herself, but she couldn’t make it work.  And now that her stomach was growling again, she decided to go look for some food.  Skylar got up and grabbed her holster and knife.  When the holster was hooked to her belt, she went to the front door and pressed her ear against the wood.  Nothing but wind.  

 

Skylar took a deep breath and held her Glock in a tight grip.  She opened the door as quietly as possible, a few creaks breaking the air.  

 

She stood in the doorway, taking in her surroundings.  The sky was clouded over, and it was still really hot out.  The wind did a little bit of cooling down, but Skylar knew she’d still burn up.  

 

There were no walkers in the street or anywhere else she could see.  She still held her gun close and her knife hung in the homemade holster that attached to her leg.  

 

Skylar walked down the porch steps and onto the street.  She didn’t want to go too far, but she had cleared the other houses’ food.  The closest store is fifteen minutes away.  Skylar trudged through the street, looking like a walker herself.

 

Skylar didn’t have to witness her father’s death; he was looking for food when he got bit.  But she saw her mother lose part of her leg.  The first time Skylar ever had to shoot a walker was when her mom changed.  She didn’t want to do it; she wanted her mom to stay with her throughout this mess.  But Skylar knows the dangers of keeping a Walker around: It could easily kill her too.  

 

At the time of her mother’s death, she wanted to stay strong.  For her parent’s sake.  They would have loved that, but now Skylar is slowly getting weaker minded.  She has no one.  Her family left everything behind; scared to lose friends to death, scared to be betrayed,  scared of everything.  Being only twelve at the time everything changed, Skylar thought her parents were right.  Now, though, she wishes she spoke up, had different views.  They made her leave her friend, when he needed her most.

 

“Hey!” A male voice shouted at a distance in front of Skylar.  She froze.  The voice carried, capable of bringing Walkers.  Skylar clenched at her gun again, ready to fire if need be.  Skylar focused on the two tall figures at the end of the street, one holding a large weapon and the other holding a gun.  They were slowly advancing towards her.  

 

Skylar hasn’t seen many people since this happened.  She didn’t know who to trust; or if she should trust anyone.  Obviously her parents felt like they couldn’t trust people, but maybe they were wrong about some people.  

 

As the men got closer, she could tell one was holding a crossbow.  He was mangy looking; long, brown, greasy hair, sticking close to his dirty, bearded face.  The other had an old policeman uniform on.  His graying, curling locks stuck on top of his head and his beard was just longer than the other’s.  

 

Skylar stood her ground as the men came face to face with her.  She kept her gun lowered, meaning no threat, but was still ready to shoot.  

 

The man with the crossbow looked at his friend, wanting to know what to do.  The other stared at the girl, trying to figure out what to do.  She was young; maybe about the same age as his own son.  She had a nice gun on her and a knife.  She could possibly live in one of the houses that lined the road, or in the woods in a tent.  

 

“What’s your name?” He finally asked.

 

“Skylar.  Skylar Perold.”  She said after mentally fighting herself.  Something in the man’s face and voice made her heart jump; she knew him.  But she can’t remember his name or how she knows him.  

 

The man was also having issues.  He recognized the last name.  But he didn’t let that affect him; he has to ask the questions.  

 

“How many Walkers have you killed?” He asked her.

 

“One.” She said, looking straight at him.  

 

“How many people have you killed?”

 

“None.”

 

“Why?”

 

“There’s no use to kill people when you’ve got other things to worry about.”  Skylar’s shoulders had risen while she spoke.  She didn’t know how she felt about this man.  

 

“We have a group.”  He said.  “It’s at a prison.  There are kids.  Food.  Showers.  Clothes.”  The other man looked at his friend warily.  Were they just going to walk up to the prison with some girl?  She can care for herself.  

 

“Take me there then.”

 


	3. Chapter 2

The policeman walked in front while the man with the crossbow walked behind Skylar.  She felt like a prisoner, and she was even going to a prison, but she’d be safe.  

 

“Skylar, while you’re there, you’ll have to do chores.  After a day or two of rest and seeing how things work, we’ll find a job for you.”  The man in front of her said.  She nodded, even though he couldn’t see her.  

 

“What’s your name?” She asked him quietly.  He looked back at her.

 

“Rick.  Rick-”

 

“Grimes.”  Skylar stopped in her tracks.  The man behind her almost ran into her.  “You’re Rick Grimes.”  He looked at her closely.  He still couldn’t really recognize her, but something in the back of his mind told him he did recognize her.  

 

“How did you know that?” He asked.

 

“I… I went to school with Carl.” She faltered for a moment.  Could her shy friend still be alive?  Now the thought ate at her.  

 

“You went to school…  Oh yeah, I remember.” Rick smiled.  “Carl’s fine by the way.” Skylar broke into a smile.  A large, true smile.  Something she hasn’t felt for two years.  

 

Skylar walked behind Rick with a new kind of step.  She didn’t feel sad or lonely anymore.  She was going to be with her best friend.  

 

~~

  
  


A large gray building came into view after walking for miles.  A fence was around it and then there were traps that some Walkers were stuck on.  

 

Someone came running to the gate to open it for them.  A Walker was coming to their left; Rick pushed Skylar ahead of him and the other man followed behind her.  The woman who had opened the gate quickly closed it when Rick came through.  

 

“Who’s this?” She asked with a thick southern drawl.  

 

“Skylar.  She’s an old friend of Carl’s.”  The woman looked Skylar up and down.  Then she put her hand out.

 

“Maggie.”  Skylar stared at her hand, but shook it.  

 

“Daryl, show Skylar to a cell.  She can rest.”  Daryl nodded with a grunt and motioned for Skylar to follow him.  He walked fast, making Skylar trot to keep up with him.  

 

Skylar got a quick view of the field inside the gates; pigs, horses, crops.  It was like a farm.  And closer to the prison sat tables.  Some people were eating and talking at the tables.  A few stopped and stared at Skylar following one of the leaders.  

 

“I’m going to have to take your weapons.” Daryl said when they got into the prison.  Skylar knew she’d have to listen if she was going to be allowed to stay, but she’d rather not part with at least her knife.  

 

“What if something happens and I need my knife?” Skylar asked, handing Daryl the gun.

 

“You’ll get it back when we trust you.”  

 

“Rick knows me.”

 

“Then you’ll get it back at least by the end of the day.”  Daryl pointed to her knife.  She reluctantly took her knife out of it’s holster and gave it to him.  “That wasn’t so bad now was it?” Skylar wasn’t really liking this Daryl guy.  

 

They walked by a lot of cells, covered in sheets to keep everyone's privacy.  A cell in the middle of the first floor was open.  Daryl pointed to it.  

 

“This will be fine.  You’re next to Beth.”  Daryl watched Skylar scan her new room.  There was a toilet, sink, and bunk bed.  It was plain, but Skylar didn’t mind.  

  
“You good?” Daryl asked.  Skylar nodded.  He left her alone, closing the cell and sheet behind him.  Skylar sat down on the bottom bunk.  She was safe.  The prison is large and this group seems to know what they’re doing.  And she was back with people she knew. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating every Wednesday. Tell me of any mistakes please!


	4. Chapter 3

“Skylar?” A soft voice came from the other side of the sheet.  

 

“Come in.” She said.  The cell opened and a lady with short gray hair came in.  Her features were soft.

 

“Hi, I’m Carol.” The lady put her hand out like Maggie.  Skylar stood up and took it.  Even in the apocalypse, she knew her manners.  “Rick says you used to be close to Carl.”  Skylar nodded her head.  Carol nodded with a small smile.  “They might not tell you this, but something happened to Lori.”  Skylar went rigid.  

 

“What happened?” 

 

“Lori died from giving labor.  Carl and Maggie were with her when it happened.”

 

“Labor?” Skylar interrupted.  There are Walkers everywhere and she thought it would be a good idea to have a kid?  And last time Skylar checked, Rick was supposed to be in a hospital.  When did he get out?  And Carl had to watch his mother die?  

 

“Yeah, but don’t bring it up with them.  And her daughter, Judith, is still alive.”  Skylar didn’t speak.  She felt sorry for Carl.  Having to live in a world like this, must have already been tough on him, and add to the death of his mother, he must be broken.  

 

“Do you want to see Judith?”  She wants to see Carl, but it’d be nice to see his new sister.  

 

Carol led the way to a room.  There was a blonde haired girl holding an object wrapped in a blanket.  She turned when she heard the two women come into the room.

 

“Hi Carol.” She greeted Carol with a happy smile.  Then she turned to Skylar.  “What’s your name?”  

 

“Skylar.”  

 

“Skylar know’s Rick and Carl.  She wanted to see Judith.” Carol explained.  Beth looked surprised but moved the blanket away from the baby’s face so Skylar could get a better look.  

 

“I’d let you hold her, but she’s asleep.”  Skylar nodded in understanding.  She didn’t care.  Seeing the baby was perfectly fine to her.  Skylar had tears in her eyes.  She always loved kids and babysat the neighbors kids.  She hasn’t seen a kid in two years; except dead kids.  She’s seen dead kids, eating people.  But this baby wouldn’t have to deal with that.  She’s safe with these people.  

 

“Carol, you’re needed outside.” A man with a white beard and prosthetic leg came in.  He eyed Skylar with no emotion.  Carol looked at Skylar too and then left.  

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Skylar.”  She replied.  

 

“Hershel.”  

 

“He’s my daddy.” Beth spoke up.  

 

“Are you looking for Carl?” Hershel asked.

 

“I’d like to know where he’s at, yes.”

 

“He’s with Michonne.  He should be back soon.  You should just rest for the time being.”  Skylar nodded.  She was about to leave when Beth spoke to her.

 

“There’s a library.  I can show you where it’s at.”  Skylar looked back at Beth.  “Just let me put Judith down.”  Hershel watched his daughter put down the baby and then take Skylar to the library.  

 

The hallways were kind of dark on the way to the library.  

 

“The darkness isn’t scary anymore.” Beth said softly.  “The only thing we fear now are people.”

 

“Understandable.” Skylar smirked.  Beth looked back at Skylar.

 

“You know Carl?”

 

“Yeah.  I went to school with him, and we were close.”  Skylar said.  Beth smiled.

 

“He needs a friend that’ll take things off his mind.”  Skylar smiled.  She was getting anxious now;  she really wants to see Carl.  She remembers how shy and adorable he was.  And she remembered having a small crush on him.  But she hasn’t thought about him for a little more than a year.  She wasn’t worried about her friend anymore; she was worried for her family’s lives.  

 

“Here we are.”  The library was small.  But it was full of books and toys.  A few younger kids were playing and talking.  But they stopped when they saw Beth and Skylar.  

 

“Who’re you?” A girl called from a corner.  Skylar found the girl and looked at her.  Her blonde hair was in a messy braid.  She was young, but looked mature.  

 

“Skylar.  Who’re you?”

 

“Lizzie.”  

 

“Lizzie, be nice to Skylar.” Beth said.  Lizzie glared at the two girls.  Skylar and Beth are older, they don’t have to deal with Lizzie.  

 

A boy with glasses stood up and made his way to the girls.

 

“Hi Patrick.” Beth greeted.  He nodded curtly to her.  

 

“Your name’s Skylar?”  

 

“Yeah.  Patrick?” He smiled.  

 

“How did you know?” His voice was teasing.  Beth looked between Patrick and Skylar.  She smiled and decided she was going to leave her with him.

 

“I should get back to work.” Beth said. “You two have fun.”  Skylar didn’t want Beth to leave, but this is a good way to meet new people.  

 

“Know any good books in here?” Skylar asked.  Patrick smiled.  

 

“Well we got some of the Harry Potter books.”

 

“I’ll take one.”  They went to a shelf and Patrick looked for the first book of the series.  He found it and gave it to her. 

 

“Thanks.” She smiled gratefully at him.  

 

“Want to put that in your room and head outside?” He asked.  Skylar nodded.  

 


	5. Chapter 4

Patrick was nice- Skylar decided.  He told her about the people they walked by and greeted her to a few of them.  They sat together on the bench and talked.  Patrick did most of the talking, though; Skylar wasn’t going to talk to a stranger about her life.  Not yet.  

 

“So Rick came and saved us from Woodbury.” Patrick finished.  

 

“The Governor.  Giving himself that title just sounds like bad news.”  Skylar said.  

 

“I think some of the citizens gave him that name.  I don’t really know.” Patrick shrugged.  The loud scratch of the gate running against the gravel made them look over.  A car had pulled in.  

 

“That must be them.”  Patrick got up.  “Come on, you’ll want to see this.”  They ran to the car as it pulled in.  A boy in a large hat jumped out of the car.  He was holding something that looked like small books in his hand.  The car continued forward.  

 

“Hey Carl!” Patrick yelled as they got closer.  Skylar stopped dead in her tracks.  Dust billowed around her.  She ignored it as it came up to her nose.  She was busy staring at the boy.  He was too far away from her to see his features.  He talked to Patrick and Patrick pointed to Skylar.  Carl stared back at Skylar.  She suddenly felt hot and sick.  Her stomach churned, even though there was nothing in there.  Skylar spun on her heels and ran back to the prison as fast as she could.  

 

Daryl was in the doorway and he watched her, confused.  Skylar couldn’t speak, afraid something other than words would pour out, so she gave him a pleading look.  He got it and moved out of her way.  Skylar ran to her cell.  When she crashed to the sink, she threw up.  

 

Skylar didn’t know why she got so sick and couldn’t face her friend.  She hasn’t eaten for a day, she barely had anything to gag up.  And she was just so excited to see Carl again.  Maybe the nerves got to her.  She was afraid to see him; he might not recognize her.  

 

“Skylar?” Patrick called.  She wiped her mouth and came out.  She thanked God he was alone.  

 

“Are you okay?” He asked.  She nodded.

 

“Yeah, probably just something I ate.” She said.  He looked worried, but didn’t say anything else about that. “Carl’s putting his comics away and then he’ll be back outside.  Wanna come with us?”  Skylar stood there for a moment.  She was scared about seeing Carl again; this time closer.  

 

“Yeah.  Yeah I’ll go.”  Patrick smiled brightly.  He led her back outside, where Carl sat with his dad’s hat on the table.  His dark hair was long; almost down to his shoulders.  His features were sharp, but still had the baby fat on them.  Freckles dotted his face and his blue eyes were squinted in the sun.  

 

“Carl.” Skylar breathed.  

 

“Skylar?” He tilted his head in confusion.  He could barely recognize her.  She was covered in dirt and her blond hair was longer; much like his.  

 

“Now hug.” Patrick tried to push Skylar to Carl.  Carl took a step back and Skylar dug her feet into the ground.  Skylar could see the conflict in Carl’s eyes.  

 

Carl couldn’t believe his old friend was standing in front of him, but she was there.  He thought it was a sick joke.  A very sick joke.

 

“I’ve got to go see my dad.” Carl walked into the prison, pushing by Skylar and Patrick.

 

“You sure that’s the right Carl?” Patrick asked.

 

“No.”  Skylar muttered.  


	6. Chapter 5

Skylar wasn’t feeling too well for the rest of the day.  She was confused, and had a hurting pain in her chest.  Her best friend didn’t say more than two sentences to her.  But she can’t expect him to just come running in for a hug, like he used to.  He’s older now.  And Patrick was there.  

 

“Do you want to go walk?” Patrick asked, standing up from his position next to her.  They were sitting against her closed cell in silence.  

 

“Sure.”  Patrick put his hand out for Skylar to take and she took it; though with hesitation.  .  He pulled her up and they walked outside; Patrick still clutching her hand.  Skylar had loosened her grip, and was surprised when he didn’t let go.  When they got outside she had managed to shake him off.

 

“Sorry.  Wasn’t thinking.”  Patrick blushed.  Skylar stared at him.  She did think he was kind of cute, in that nerdy way.  And when will she have another chance to date someone?  She grabbed his hand again with a soft smile.  He blushed a redder color and squeezed her hand.  

 

They walked around in the field and went by all the animals.  Except the pigs, because Carl was there.  Skylar decided that if she was to have any chore here, she wanted to be with the horses.  

 

“Do you know how to work with horses?” Patrick asked, eyeing the horses with suspicion.  He didn’t really like the horses and refused to get close to them.

 

“Yeah.  My grandparents lived on a farm.  Horses, cows, and chickens.  I worked with them all.”  Skylar smiled with longing at the growing plants that Hershel stood by. “I wasn’t good with crops.  I don’t know why, but I just wasn’t.  I forgot to water everything except the animals.” Patrick laughed.  

 

“It can’t be that hard.”  

 

“I think it was just a memory and priority problem.”  Skylar shook her head, making her hair cover her green eyes.  Patrick moved to push the long pieces of hair back.  They stared at each other, but Skylar soon felt shy and looked away.  Her gaze went to the pigs, where Carl was looking at them.  He looked away quickly when he noticed Skylar had spotted him and stalked back up to the prison.  

 

“Hey, Lizzie and Mika are at the fence.” Patrick pointed out.  The two girls were talking and pointing at the Walkers that lined the fence.  

 

Patrick and Skylar made their way over.  Skylar hadn’t met Mika, but she’d met Lizzie.  Skylar didn’t like the younger girl, but she was bigger and knew how to deal with kids.  

 

“Hi!” Mika said happily when she noticed the teenagers.  “I’m Mika.”

 

“Skylar.” Skylar greeted.  “What’re you guys doing?” 

 

“Naming them.” Lizzie pointed to the Walkers.  

 

“Why?”  Patrick asked.

 

“Because it’s fun.  We give them stories too.” Mika said.  “Her name’s Jane.  She was a mom of two.”  Mika had pointed to the undead woman with the torn pink hoodie and black tank top.  

 

“You named them?” Carl’s voice had made Skylar jump.  He stood next to Patrick, and had his arms crossed.  “You shouldn’t do it.  They’re dead.”  His tone was bossy and Skylar didn’t like it.  The girls were having fun; they deserve that.  

 

Lizzie stared Carl down.  Mika looked crestfallen.  Skylar and Patrick felt awkward.

 

“Hey, storytime is soon.”  Patrick said.

 

“That’s for kids.” Carl muttered.  The two girls walked away.  Patrick followed them.  When he noticed Skylar wasn’t at his side, he reached out to her.  Skylar looked at Carl, who wouldn’t meet her eyes.  Then she followed Patrick and the girls.  


	7. Chapter 6

Skylar liked storytime.  She sat in the back with Patrick as Carol read.  She read Huckleberry Finn; a book Skylar was supposed to be reading if there was still school.  Carol changed voices for each character and kept everyone entertained.  Skylar wished she could have kept reading, but Carol stopped at the end of the chapter.  

 

When Carol put down the book, she got out a box.  Skylar looked at Patrick, thinking maybe it was treats or something.  He smiled at her and patted her knee.  When Skylar looked back, she saw the box held knives.  The kids seemed totally fine with it.  Even as she started to show them how to use the knife, they were still interested in it.  By the middle, Patrick started to cough and told us he had to leave,  Skylar was going to follow, but he said he just needed water.  And as he left, Carl came in.  He was confused when he heard the word knife.  

 

Carol noticed him and gave him a pleading look and said “Please don’t tell your father.”  Carl stood for a second longer and then raced out the room.  Skylar knew she had to go get him and try to talk to him.

 

Skylar ran out the door and ran down the hallway to her right.  She could see Carl walking swiftly away.

 

“Carl!” She called.  He didn’t stop or turn.  “Carl!”  Skylar picked up her pace, her boots echoing through the hall.  When she got to his side, he stopped abruptly, making Skylar almost hit him.  

 

“What do you want?” Carl snapped at her.  Skylar was stunned.  He was never mean to her or used such a tone.

 

“I just wanted to know what was wrong.”

 

“Carol’s teaching them how to use knives!”

 

“So?”

 

“So they’re kids!” 

 

“Carl, there’s a zombie apocalypse.  They need to know what to do.”  Skylar kept her voice calm.  Carl glared at her, not looking as calm as his old friend was sounding.   

 

“What are you even doing here?” He asked.  

 

“What do you mean?” She took a step back.

 

“You just think you can walk in here and everything is alright.  Like we should all be happy.”  Carl was getting mad by the second.  “You left me and now you want to be friends again.”

 

“I didn’t have a choice!” Skylar was exasperated.  She didn’t understand why he was bringing this up now.  “If I could have stayed with you, I would have!”

 

“And you haven’t said a word about how my dad is here.” 

 

“You haven’t given me a chance.  But I guess he came back as this all happened.”  They stared at each other.  Then Carl sighed.

 

“You’re right.  This is a bad time.  Which means we have to grow up.  No more kid stuff.” Carl looked down.  “I can’t be your friend any more.  You have Patrick.”  Before Skylar could say another word, Carl turned back around and continued walking off.  

 

~~

 

Patrick was sick for the rest of the day.  Skylar didn’t mind; she didn’t want to see anyone.  She lay on her bed, not making a sound, but had a large lump stuck in her throat.  She had the feeling that she needed- wanted- to cry, but she couldn’t.  She didn’t seem weak, or show that Carl’s words got to her.  But they did.  Her best friend told her they were done.  He didn’t want to talk to her.  

 

Carl was a shy kid, but he was sweet and funny when he was around his friends.  Skylar had always loved that about him.  If she fell and cut her knees or hands and cried, he’d be there to make her smile.  She had a crush on him.  She wanted to “be a couple” with him.  He was adorable throughout elementary and before everything went down.  Now he was good looking.  Skylar had to admit it.  

 

But he was mad, and Skylar didn’t know why.  She knew he was mad about her leaving him, but he has to understand that she had no control.  Her parents wanted to find a safe place, even if it meant leaving friends.  And he shouldn’t be worried about the kids knowing how to use a knife.  He’s not much older than him; he can’t tell them what to do or make Carol think he can control her.  

 

Carl’s not the sweet boy he used to be.    


	8. Chapter 7

_ “Skylar?  Skylar?  Skylar!” He kept shouting her name.  She didn’t know who it was; she couldn’t see him in the dark room.  She heard moans with it and screaming.  She didn’t know what was happening.  She could be dead.  She could be alive.  But then a face flashed in front of her; Daryl.  He was shouting her name.  And then she felt a falling sensation _

 

“Skylar, get up!” She could now really see Daryl shouting at her.  He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the cell.  She stumbled behind him, not knowing why people were screaming and running.  She did know that it was obviously bad.  And she wanted to find Patrick.

 

“Wait, let me go!” She stopped moving and bent down, making it harder for Daryl to drag her.  “I have to get Patrick!”

 

“He could be safe already, come on!” Daryl shouted back.  Skylar didn’t buy it though.  She twisted against Daryl’s grip, but he wasn’t letting go.  She then swung her free arm, hitting him in the jaw.  He let go, shocked.  Skylar gave him an apologetic look before running away.  

 

She pushed against the flow of people until she came face to face with a Walker.  A Walker she recognized; Patrick. She couldn’t move a muscle, but Patrick sure could, and he had eyes on her.  He moved as swiftly as his weak legs could take him.  His red, swollen eyes made Skylar want to puke.  

 

Skylar’s knees buckled and she fell to the cold stone floor, and Walker-Patrick was soon on top of her.  She pushed against his head, not letting him take a bite out of her, no matter how much she wanted him to.  

 

Just as Skylar’s arms were about to give out underneath her, there was a crunching noise and splatters of blood coming out of Patrick’s head.  The now dead Walker fell against her, heavy against her chest.  She looked over Patrick’s shoulder and saw Carl.  He pushed Patrick off of her and pulled her up.  He had a tight hold of her arm and he made her run to the exit.  

 

~~

 

Skylar was laying on ground as Rick, Daryl, and Hershel were wondering what to do with people.  Skylar was still trying to contemplate what had happened.  Patrick was a Walker.  She didn’t understand how it happened and why he looked so different from the other Walkers.  

 

Carl was leaning against the wall a little ways away from her.  His eyes were closed and his hat sat in his lap.  Skylar hasn’t given him a thank you yet; they both collapsed when they reached safety.  

 

“Hey Carl?” Skylar looked up at him.  His face flinched, showing he was listening.  “Thanks.  For saving me, you know.”  He grunted and stood up, leaving her.  Skylar was now more confused.  He could have at least said “you’re welcome”.  Why is he being so stubborn?  She would love to at least  _ try  _ to rekindle their friendship.  But Carl’s being stupid.  Maybe it’s the pressure he’s gone through.  His mom’s death.  Maybe he’s had to watch other’s close to him die.  He’s just a block of stone.  He can’t handle friend’s right now.  No matter how much he might need one.

 

~~

 

Rick and his group came back and tell people that they have to be quarantined.  They put everyone who is coughing in Cell Block: A.  Everyone else is moved to another cell block to sleep.  

 

One the way to finding a place to sleep, Skylar looks for Daryl.  She had to apologise to him.  She found him going into a cell.

 

“Daryl!” She called after him.  He looked over and Skylar winced.  His jaw had a large purple bruise.  She jogged to him.

 

“I am so sorry about punching you.  I ju-”

 

“You wanted to protect a friend, I know.” He muttered in his deep southern growl.  

 

“Does it hurt?” 

 

“No.”  He smirked.  “That cell’s open, if you want to stay in there.”  He pointed to the room on his right.  

 

“Okay.” Skylar smiled.  “I thought you were going to be mad at me.”

 

“No.  I think I just gained respect for you.”  Daryl gave a small chuckle.  Skylar grinned happily.  She’d hate to be on Daryl’s bad side; he seems like the man who would teach you a good lesson if you made him mad.   

 

“Well, good night.”  Skylar said and he nodded. 


	9. Chapter 8

Skylar woke up early to go see the horses.  The sun was barely up when she went outside.  If the Walkers weren’t pressing against the fence, she’d like the peacefulness of the cool outdoors.  

 

There were only two horses, but it just made cleaning after them easier.  Flame was Michonne’s horse; a beautiful chestnut mare.  The other was Alcatraz, named by Daryl, with a dark brown coat and long black mane.  He had a slight attitude, but only when he was irritated.  

 

“Hey bud.” Skylar greeted Alcatraz.  She let him rub his velvet nose against her hand.  

 

“Skylar.” A soft voice made Skylar jump and spin around.  It was only Hershel.

 

“I’m sorry for scaring you.” He smiled softly, humor lacing through his voice.  “I saw you walking out and I wanted to know what you were doing.”

 

“Just checking on the horses.  I saw them when I arrived.”  Skylar patted Alcatraz’s cheek.  “Am I allowed to be with them?”

 

“Yeah.  You can do a lot of things here.  You just can’t leave unless given permission.”  Hershel sighed. “I heard that you and Carl aren’t working as well as Rick had thought.”

 

“I know.”  Skylar kicked at the ground. “We just… spent too much time away from each other.  We out grew each other.”  Hershel stared at her.  

 

“You two need each other.  He needs someone to lean on and you need a friend to watch over you.”  Hershel let his words sink into her.  It’s almost exactly what she thought.  

 

“I know.” Skylar said again.  “Thanks.”  Hershel nodded his head at her.

 

“Rick’s wanting to talk to you.  He’s in the garden.”  Hershel walked out.  Skylar waited a while, twisting her fingers in Alcatraz’s black mane.  When she got her fingers unstuck, she ran out of the small stable and went to the garden.  Rick was kneeling down by some weeds, pulling them out.  

 

“Rick!” Skylar called to him.  He looked up and waved at Skylar.  She ran faster to him and when she reached him she collapsed by him.  

 

“Hershel said you needed me.”  Skylar panted.  Rick smiled at her.

 

“Yeah, I wanted to give you your knife.  Just in case.”  Rick pulled out her knife and handed it to her.  She smiled at him gratefully and put it at her side.  

 

“Rick?”  He looked at her.  “Are you okay?  I haven’t asked you about how you woke up.”  Rick looked over at the Walkers.  

 

“I didn’t know what had happened.  My family was gone.  Everyone was gone.”  He seemed to be struggling with his words.

 

“You don’t have to.”  Skylar said.  Rick gave her a soft look.  

 

“Skylar, you were like a second daughter to me.  You and Carl got along so well.”  Rick patted her shoulder.  “I don’t know what’s happening between you two, but I want you to still be able to come to me and talk.  You don’t have parents anymore, and I will gladly be here for you.  And you just lost a new friend.”  Skylar felt like crying.  She realized she  _ didn’t  _ have her parents.  She was on her own.  And even though she just met Patrick, and they were “dating”, she felt really close to him.  But she did have Rick.  He’s here for her.  

 

“Thank you.” Skylar hugged Rick.  


	10. Chapter 9

_ Two months later _

 

Skylar was playing with Judith in her cell.  Beth and Skylar had decided to just switch the mother roles; both of them loved to care for the child.  Skylar had noticed she looked a lot like Lori, and it made her want to cry.  

 

“Judith, you’re a little warrior.” Skylar whispered.  The young girl looked at Skylar, sucking on her fingers.  “You’re going to grow up big and strong, just like your daddy and brother.  You’ll live through this stupid world and start your own family.”  

 

“Givin’ a speech to someone who can’t understand you?” Daryl’s voice made Skylar grab at her heart.  

 

“Why does everyone come up on me unnoticed?” Skylar snapped.

 

“That means you should pay more attention.” Daryl came in and picked up Judith.  “How’s my little ass kicker?”

 

“Ass kicker?” Skylar folded her arms.  

 

“Yeah, it’s what I named her.”  Daryl said.  “Bet you couldn’t come up with something better.”

 

“Carl came up with Judith and I think that’s perfect.” Skylar said.

 

“Of course you like the name your boyfriend gave his sister.”  Skylar’s eyes flashed and she punched Daryl in the arm as hard as she could.

 

“We aren’t dating.  He’s still not talking to me.  He makes Mika, Beth, or Lizzie tell me some stupid order.”  Skylar didn’t like that Daryl was always teasing her about this.  Carl had nothing to do with her and she had nothing to do with him.  She’s been trying to forget about him, but it’s hard when she has to see him in the halls or outside in the garden.  

 

“Okay, okay, sorry.” Daryl put Judith down and rubbed his arm.  “Anyways, Rick wanted to know if you’ve seen Michonne or Hershel anywhere.”  

 

“Nope.  But I heard they were out looking for things.”  Skylar let her attitude drop to answer the question.  

 

“That’s what he thought, but they’ve been out for a couple hours.  It usually only takes at most one hour.”  Daryl thought to himself.  “Put Judith in the nursery and come with me.”  Skylar quickly did as told and followed Daryl outside.  Rick and Carl were out there too, and Skylar immediately wanted to go back to watching Judith.  

 

“She hasn’t seen them.” Daryl called to Rick.  Rick ran a hand through his messy hair.  

 

“Well, I’ll go-”  

 

“Dad.”  Carl said.  Carl had turned to the entrance and sounded worried.  They all looked to where Carl was looking.  

 

A tank and multiple cars had showed up.  Then came people out of the cars and the shadows of the cars.  

 

“Rick.”  Daryl muttered.  Rick put up a hand to silence Daryl.  More people came out and soon two very familiar figures were pushed to the ground to their knees.  Rick started to walk closer, and when Carl tried to follow, he put his hand back up.  When Rick got closer, a man came from the side of the tank.  Skylar could tell he was the leader of this group and she could see Rick tense.  

 

“Shit.”  Daryl whispered.  “Carl-”  Carl ran back to the prison before Daryl could finish.  Daryl ran to where some weapons hung at the fence and grabbed one for himself and another for Skylar.  They went to the fence where they could easily shoot at the enemies if they needed to.  

 

Carl soon came back with Maggie, Beth, Glenn, and Tyreese.  They grabbed guns and even Carl grabbed one.  He stood by Skylar, but didn’t acknowledge her.  Skylar turned her attention back to Rick.  He was talking to the bad guy.  

 

“That’s the governor.” Daryl whispered to Skylar.  She remembered what Patrick had told her about the man and gripped her gun tighter.  

 

Skylar couldn’t hear much of the conversation but she could tell it wasn’t going to end well.  She heard Rick tell the man that him and his group could stay at the prison, even if it is on seperate sides.  As Rick spoke, the Governor pulled out Michonne’s sword and walked to Hershel.  He put the blade to Hershel’s neck and Skylar could tell everyone had stopped breathing.  

 

Rick was pleading now.  He pleaded for his two friends to be safe, he just wanted them to move on from their past.  But the Governor wasn’t having it.  And he suddenly, swiftly sliced through Hershel’s throat.  

 

Everything went in slow motion for Skylar.  She could only hear Beth and Maggie screaming, gunshots coming from opposing sides.  The tank roared to life and rolled through the fence.  Skylar couldn’t move.  She couldn’t shoot.  She was frozen.  

 

Daryl noticed the young girl wasn’t moving and he grabbed her arm.  She didn’t resist him.  She followed, not caring where Daryl was going to take her, just as long as it was safety.  The tank fired at the prison and Daryl made her run faster.  Skylar was scared and didn’t want to be shot at.  But as she prayed to not be killed, there was a loud bang and she was flung multiple feet from where she and Daryl were headed.  

 

Skylar’s body hit the ground with a thud, her head full of ringing, only hearing muffled noises.  She was dizzy and couldn’t see straight.  The setting sun was hurting her eyes and something was seeping into her green orbs.  

 

Skylar felt someone grab her arm and pull her up, but when she got on her feet, she was falling again.  Who ever had grabbed her cursed and threw her over his shoulder, fireman style.  Her kidnapper ran as fast as he could, but the bouncing made Skylar feel even worse.  

 

Gunshots were flying by and Skylar just wished one would hit her so she didn’t have to go through the pain.  But who ever had her soon stopped and put her down on the ground.  She was leaning against a wall now.  She tried to look at who ever brought her here, but she was still having problems, only seeing a shadow in the shape of a human.  The human said something and she could tell her savior had left.  

 

Skylar was alone except for the darkness that was consuming her.  The horrible darkness that she felt when she wanted to end her life was back, but this time, she was too weak to fight it off.  This time, it had a chance to twist at her insides and pull under to where she wouldn’t feel pain.  

 


	11. Chapter 10

Boots were crunching against gravel and the rocking motion was soothing.  The sun was bright against the closed eyes of Skylar.  

 

“Carl.”  She was being held by someone, someone warm and comfortable.  “Carl, slow down.”  She pressed her cheek into the person’s chest, getting more comfortable.  “Carl!”  Rick’s sharp voice made Carl stop and Skylar wince.  An awkward shuffling noise came up to Carl’s side and Skylar’s heart increased, thinking it was a Walker.

 

“We have to stay together.”  Rick said, now close.  Skylar realized that what she thought was a walker, was actually Rick.  

 

Carl didn’t answer his dad, but instead took off walking again.   Skylar felt bad for Rick.  Carl was being mean, maybe even meaner than before.  Skylar decided she was going to get Carl to walk with his dad.  

 

“Carl.” Skylar tried to say, but was shocked to hear nothing but a slight squeak escape her lips.  Carl didn’t look down at her, not even hearing her, so she tried again.  This time it was louder, but his name just barely made it clearly past her lips, and it hurt a lot.  And he heard it.  He looked down at her, now listening.  

 

“W-water.”  She managed to get out.  Her mouth was dry and she felt like she just stuffed a handful of dirt into her mouth, and then tried swallowing it.  Carl went to the side of the road and put her down, then dug through his bag to get water.  Rick had caught up and sat down next to Skylar.  The man looked torn apart.  He must have gotten into a fight; a tough fight, obviously, but he made it out alive.  

 

Carl handed Skylar the water and she quickly opened it.  The water was warm, but she didn’t care; it felt good against her mouth and throat.  She drank more than half the water in one sip, and then tipped the rest over her face.  Rick managed to smile at her as she rubbed some of the dirt and blood off of her face.  

 

“Okay, let’s go.”  Skylar leaned back on her sore palms so she could push herself up.  But the second she put pressure on her left ankle, she was falling back down and hissing in pain.  

 

“Are you okay?” Rick asked, leaning over to help her back into a sitting position.  Carl had also moved quickly to help her.  

 

“Yeah.  Yeah, I’m fine.  Just help me up.”  Carl took her outstretched hand and pulled her up.  Skylar jumped up, only on her right foot, and tried to balance.  She didn’t have much balance though and had to keep a hand on Carl’s shoulder.  

 

“This isn’t going to work.”  Carl told her.  

 

“Then I can try walking on both legs.”

 

“No, that’ll just make it worse.  And you won’t be able to run if we’re attacked.”  Rick told her.  He got up slowly, grabbing at his side and trying to hide his own pain.  “Carl can carry you.  And we’ll find a house for shelter soon.”  Skylar didn’t fight as Carl scooped her up into his arms.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed against him again.  

 

~~

 

It wasn’t hard to find a neighborhood.  The small group went into the first large house they spotted.  Rick went in first, though Carl just wanted to get in and get the Walker killing over with.  The door led into the space that had the stairs, in between the living room and kitchen.

 

Carl put Skylar down on the loveseat and walked around with his dad.  Rick was whispering when Carl started to bang on a wall and yell curses.  

 

“Hey shitface!”  He screamed.  Skylar sat up, surprised by Carl’s outburst.  Rick tried to calm his son down and tried to be calm about it himself, but he was having problems.  Carl eventually stopped and went upstairs.  Rick sighed and limped to the kitchen.  Skylar fell back to the chair and relaxed.  She closed her eyes and let her sore body fall to sleep.

 

~~

 

She woke back up, curled up in a ball, still on the chair.  Her eyes felt sore, and she rubbed them.  Her bones were cramped up and it took time for her to stretch out. When she could move somewhat, she crawled off of the chair and to the dusty rug.  

 

Skylar slowly crawled to the kitchen, keeping her twisted ankle off of the ground.  The ground hurt her palms and wrists, but she wanted the food that resided in the bag.  Carl had set it down on the floor, and she was thankful.  The counters where tall and she wouldn’t be able to reach without hurting her knees anymore.  

 

She grabbed the bag of cereal, but saw it didn’t hold much food.  She’d feel bad if she took all the food from the others, so she put it back.  Skylar wasn’t starving, so it was fine.  Instead she grabbed a water and drank that.

 

Skylar sat back against the counter and closed her eyes.  Her head was still full of bees and she just hurt every where.  And she could only imagine how poor Rick feels.  Skylar felt sleep taking over her again and she fell asleep against the counter.  

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 11

Skylar woke up to stomping feet hitting the kitchen floor.  She was groggy but moved to see who was making the noise.  It was Carl.

 

“Carl?” She asked.  He spun at her, looking like he was crying.  

 

“What do you want?” He spat.  Skylar recoiled but didn’t stop speaking to him.

 

“I just wanted to know if that was you or not.”

 

“Who else would it be?” He sounded mad.  

 

“I- I don’t know.” Skylar stuttered.  Carl rolled his eyes at her and started for the back door.  “Where are you going?” 

 

“No where you need to know.”  He muttered just loud enough for Skylar to hear. 

 

“We need to stay together though.” 

 

“No we don’t, I can handle myself.” Carl left, slamming the back door.  Skylar groaned and fell back against the counter.  She tried.  And sleep was taking over again.

 

~~

 

When Skylar woke up again, it was dark.  She could hear moaning and crying from the living room.  She crawled as fast as she could to the room.  Carl sat against the chair with his gun up and Rick was on the floor, making his way to Carl.  Skylar thought the worst; Rick’s dead.  He turned.  And now he’s going after Carl.  But as Rick got closer, Carl put down the gun.  He was crying and just looked like hell.  

 

By the time Skylar got to Carl’s side, Rick had collapsed in his lap.  Had his hands wrapped in Rick’s hair and was saying he was sorry.  Skylar felt sorry and sat next to him.  Carl didn’t waste a breath to put his head on her shoulder, making him cry harder.  Lucy leaned her head onto his and whispered that it was okay, they were okay, that Rick’s okay.  It’s all okay.

 

~~

 

Carl and Skylar didn’t go to sleep the rest of the night.  They sat together and didn’t speak a word once Carl stopped crying.  Skylar didn’t mind the silence- minus Ricks ragged breathing.  All she cared about was that her old friend was with her and letting her untangle his greasy hair.  

 

It was late morning when Rick started to move.  No one spoke for a while until Carl told his dad he went out and got food.  They laughed when Carl explained he ate multiple ounces of chocolate pudding.  It was nice being able to talk and have no tension.  

 

They were having a nice conversation when it was interrupted by a knock on the door.  Rick got up and looked out the peep hole.  When he turned back to the kids, he was smiling.

 

“It’s for you.” He nodded towards Carl.

  
  



	13. Chapter 12

**_A week later_ **

 

Within the past few days, Michonne has showed up, they’ve collected more food, Skylar was able to walk somewhat normally without feeling dizzy, and Carl wasn’t being so mean.  He wasn’t really talking to her, but he’d listen to her talk to Michonne and wouldn’t glare at her.  

 

Carl had gotten upset earlier about Judith, making the tension rise; something Skylar hated.  But when Michonne took them out to look for supplies, Michonne tried to lighten the mood.  She found spray cheese in a can and acted like a walker with the fake cheese in her mouth.  Skylar laughed and joined the fun, but Carl wasn’t having it.

 

“I used to make toddlers laugh.”  Michonne said when she and Skylar calmed down.

 

“When were you with toddlers?” Carl asked.  

 

“I had a child before this happened.”  Skylar almost stopped in her tracks.  Michonne had a baby?  Tough, walker-killing Michonne had a baby.  No one said another word about her kid until they got into another house.  

 

“What was it’s name?” Carl asked without looking at Michonne.  Skylar thought that was a touchy subject and it took Michonne a minute before replying.

 

“Andre.”  

 

“Oh.”  Carl went back to walking around the house and Skylar followed him.  Michonne went into one of the rooms, away from them.  

 

“Carl?”  Skylar managed to say.

 

“Hm.”  He wouldn’t look at her either.  

 

“I just wanted to know how you were doing.”  Skylar didn’t really know why she was wanting to talk to him, but she does want to be reassured he’ll talk to her.

 

“I’m fine.”  He looked at her when he replied.  

 

“Okay.”  Skylar went back to looking in cupboards in the kitchen.

 

“Skylar.”  Skylar looked up, surprised by how close Carl stood.  “I’m sorry.  For being mean.  I just didn’t know what to do with you showing up so randomly.”

 

“It’s okay.”  Skylar’s heart fluttered.  He was talking to her and apologizing.  

 

“And you’re welcome for saving you when the walkers took over the prison.”  

 

“And having to carry me all the way to a house.”  Skylar gave him a small smile.

 

“Yeah.”  He smiled back.  Skylar didn’t know what else to say, but a door slamming made it easy for her to not have to worry about that.  The two kids ran to where Michonne stood outside of a room.

 

“What’s wrong?” Carl asked.  

 

“Just a dead animal.”  Michonne blocked the room so Carl and Skylar couldn’t try to go in.  They looked at each other, not believing her, but they left it.  

 

Michonne lead them out of the house and  down the road back to Rick.  They didn’t talk, or laugh about crazy cheese.  They just silently walked towards the house.  Until they saw Rick with a gun, running at them, using hand motions to tell them to go back.  

 

“Don’t worry about it, just go.” They all ran away from the house.  

 

They walked out of the neighborhood and found some train tracks.  Skylar balanced herself on the rail beside Carl, who was laughing at her as she pretended to fall.  

 

They weren’t on the railroad long before they saw a sign:  _ Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive, survive. Terminus. _

 


	14. Chapter 13

Rick was showing Carl and Skylar how to set a trap for rabbits when they heard the scream.  Carl looked at Rick and before his dad gave him the go ahead, he took off.  Skylar followed suit and Rick called their names, but he also ran after them.  They didn’t run far before coming into a clearing full of walkers.  And in the middle of the mosh pit of walkers was the screaming man.  Carl raises his gun, but Rick stops him.  It was obvious that they were out numbered and there was no reason to help the man.  Especially since he was getting torn into now.

 

They retreated back to the tracks and found a few walkers stumbling around.  They quickly cleared the path and continued.  Carl and Skylar walked behind Michonne and Rick, trying to talk to each other in private.

 

“Skylar, I never asked about your mom and dad.” Skylar was taken back.  She hasn’t even thought of her parents since the attack on the prison.  She’s been too busy trying to stay alive.  

 

“Oh, well, Dad never came back after looking for food and supplies.  Then Mom got bit.”  Lucy jutted her chin up and out, not wanting to look weak as she was about to tear up.  Carl watched her, his blue eyes going soft at the thought of the sweet parents who would teach him how to fish and bake cookies when he would come home with Skylar.  

 

“I’m sorry.”  Were the kind words that Carl managed to say.  Skylar shrugged and smiled the smallest of smiles.

 

“I’ve gotten over it.  I’m happy that Rick was the one who found me.”  Skylar left out that she was even happier that she has her friend back.  Carl smiled at her.  

 

“I’ll race you too that tree over there.”  

 

~~

 

The railroad was long and tiring.  Skylar’s ankle was hurting, making her limp again, which then made them slower.  She didn’t want to ask Carl to carry her, even if it would help their speed and her pain.  

 

“Skylar, are you sure you don’t need to rest?”  Rick asked her.  

 

“We could stop and eat.”  Michonne put in.  

 

“I don’t need to stop.  I’m fine.”  Carl gave her a side glance, showing concern.  Skylar looked back at him with a glare.  She didn’t want to slow them down anymore than they were already going.  They kept walking but everyone kept looking over to check  if she was okay, and it was annoying her.

 

“Carl, carry me.” She said when he looked back over at her.  She was quiet, not wanting the adults to hear.

 

“What?”

 

“Carry me.”  She stopped walking and so did he.  “If you’re so worried, just carry me.”She was getting tired of him just watching her.  He didn’t ask anymore questions when he heaved her into his arms, princess style.  He had to move her around a few times to get adjusted properly before being comfortable.  If he was having issues carrying her, he wasn’t showing it.  She was taller than him, only by an inch, and a little thicker than him, even though she hasn’t been able to eat much.  

 

“You got her?” Rick had looked back at them.  It’s not like he could carry her quite yet either.  At least not for long.  Carl nodded and they continued on their way.  It was quiet between all of them, not even Carl and Skylar talked.  She thought about how they used to never shut up, and even though they are a little better now, they still don’t seem to want to talk a lot.  She’s just happy they managed to get along again.  

  
  



	15. Chapter 14

The finally found a resting spot at a pickup truck.  Carl and Skylar sat inside the truck while Rick and Michonne talked outside.  Skylar was resting her head on Carl’s shoulder, falling asleep while Carl tried to keep her awake.  He poked her sides, her face or her leg.

 

“Skylar, you have to stay awake.”

 

“Carl, I am so tired, please, just let me sleep.”  Skylar muttered.  He poked her nose over and over again.  

 

“Not allowed.”  Skylar sat up and leaned up against the door, putting her legs on Carl.  

 

“Now what?”  She asked.  He laughed at her and shrugged.  

 

“You win.”  She smiled and closed her eyes.  But it didn’t last long.  Carl grabbed her leg and she heard the shuffling outside the car.  There were men out there, holding their guns to Michonne and Rick.  The older, gray haired man was talking to Rick.  Then there was a man at the car door, looking at her and Carl with a hungry glare.  Carl put a protective arm around Skylar.  

 

Daryl showed up.  More talking.  And then the gray haired man sent his men after Daryl.  The man at the door plus another grabbed her and Carl out of the car.  They fought against the men holding them down, trying to save themselves.  Skylar was kicking, wanting to scream, thinking it’d make it easier, but it would just bring the walkers.  Her assailant whispered in her ear, telling her to calm down, don’t make it any worse.  Carl was struggling harder than her, and she could hear the buckle of the man’s belt being undone.  She fought harder.  No one will touch her friend.  

 

_ Bang.   _ Skylar froze and looked over at Rick.  He head butted the man and was shaken up from that and the gun shot.  But he got up to hit the guy.  Rick was soon back on the ground, and Michonne tried grabbing the gun from the last guy, but he threw her to the ground.  Both Skylar and Carl struggled harder, but Carl was pinned onto his stomach and all Skylar could do was watch.  

 

“Well, what are we going to do now, Sport?” The man laughed.  Skylar kept watching Carl struggle against the man.  And then she felt a hand on her stomach, quickly sliding up.  And then shouting.  Rick’s face was bloody.  The leader fell, grabbing his neck.  Michonne used the distraction to take the gun from the man who had her and shot him and then the man who had Skylar.  Skylar ran to Michonne side.  Carl was still being held down.  

 

“Stay back!  I won’t hesitate to kill him!” The man shouted.  Skylar wanted to rip that man to shreds.  Take Michonne’s sword and slice every limb off of his body.  How dare he touch her friend?  Her protector?  How.  Dare.  He.  

 

“Let the boy go.” Michonne put emphasis on each word, holding her gun up to the man.  Rick pulled a knife out and stood up.  

 

“He’s mine.”  The words gave Skylar a shiver down her spine, making her want to back away from her second dad quicker than anyone.  The man let go of Carl as Rick made his way over, and he ran to Skylar.  She hugged him tight, both of them watching as Rick tore the man apart.  They couldn’t close their eyes.  Skylar could feel Carl shaking though and pulled his head to her shoulder.  Michonne soon herded them to the car.    

 

Skylar sat with Carl’s head in her lap.  She played with his wet hair, watching him as he slowly fell asleep.  She wish she could have killed that man herself.  She wish that didn’t happen at all.  It was one of those times where she wished she had a parent she could go cry to.  Someone who will take all the troubles away.  Sing her songs like her mom used to in the middle of the night when she woke up from a bad dream.  “Think of horses when you get scared.  Big tough horses who will keep you safe.”  Her dad used to say.  “Stiffen that upper lip, little soldier.”  Now she felt like a soldier, killing to survive.  

 

~~

 

They were walking again early morning.  No one talked.  Rick hugged both the kids and kissed their heads, but didn’t say anything.  Skylar was thankful just for the hug and kiss.  She and carl walked behind everyone.  She kept close to Carl, trying to decide whether or not to take his hand.  When someone would say something mean to her at school, he would grab her hand.  It made her feel better.  Safe.  Maybe it was to keep her from punching the kid.  But whatever.  

 

“How are you?” He asked.  

 

“I don’t know.  Alive.”  She looked at him.  We was watching the train tracks, frowning at them.  

 

“I didn’t keep you safe.”  

 

“I didn’t keep you safe.”  She repeated.  

 

“But it’s my job.”

 

“Shut up, you don’t get paid.”

 

“I would do it for free.”  She shook her head at him.  “Seriously Skylar.  I don’t want anything bad to happen to you again.”

 

“I wish the same for you.”  Then she got the courage to grab his hand.  Warmth.  Security.  

 

The group stopped at a fallen sign.

 

“We’re getting close.”  Rick said.  

 

“Get there by sundown.”  Daryl told them.  

 

“Now we head through the woods, we don’t know who they are.”  Rick then lead to through the woods.  

 

Another long walk before they reached a fence.  They were silent, trying not to attract attention, if anyone was there.  Inside, they saw a building, like a factory.  But they couldn’t see anyone.  

 

“We all spread out.”  Rick ordered.  “Watch, see what we see.  Get ready.”  Carl and Skylar were heading out when Rick turned to Carl.  “Want to stick with me?”

 

“Sorry.”  Carl kept walking.  Skylar gave Rick an apologetic look, but he let her go as well.  The two walked together, not holding hands any more.  

 

“Why didn’t you go with Rick?”  Skylar asked.  She didn’t want Carl to grow cold towards his dad again.  Then he’d get cold towards everyone and it wouldn’t be any fun.  He didn’t speak though, just putting a hand inside his jacket.  She sighed.  “You know, when dad never came back, Mom sang to me.  Nonstop, she sang anything she knew.  She even sang lullabies.  It went from classic rock, to today’s music, to lullabies.  She sang till her throat was dry.  Remember that tornado that hit and she sang to both of us?”  Carl made no sound to indicate that he did remember.  Skylar stopped talking about that.  “I wanted to die after I killed Mom.  I didn’t have anyone.  I was alone in a world that was dead.  Why live, you know?  But when I was out on a food run, I saw Daryl and Rick.  My two saviors.  Daryl isn’t the greatest looking angel, but he’s something.  Him and that vest.  I knew he was sent.  And your dad of course.”  Carl watched her as she talked.  She could see his brain working and saw the sadness in his eyes.  

 

“Dad told me he was proud of me.  That I’m good.”  Carl sniffed.  “I try to be what he wants, but I still have these thoughts.  I am not who he thinks I am.  I am not who you think I am.  I’m a monster.”  Skylar grabbed him quickly and held him.  They cried together.  It felt good to let it out and just be together.  She finally felt a small relief.  

 


	16. Chapter 15

They met back up with Rick and the others.  He was signaling them to be quiet and then climbed over the fence. Michonne and Carl followed, and Daryl helped Skylar up. They held their guns up, prepared to shoot when need be.  They walked into the factory, Daryl leading the way and Rick behind them.  As they entered Skylar heard a voice; “Sanctuary for all…”  Just like the signs.  Inside the room there were people, milling about, doing their own thing.  Daryl lowered his crossbow and walked in.  They all followed him and Rick was the one who made his presence known.

 

“Hello.”  The woman who was speaking quickly took off her headset and faced them, with a slight fear crossing her eyes.  Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the small pack that entered.  

 

“I bet Albert was on perimeter watch.”  A man said.  Skylar looked to see the man who spoke.  He looked annoyed, probably by this Albert guy, and that Rick’s group had gotten in without anyone noticing.  

 

“You here to rob us?” He walked towards them.  Skylar took a step towards Carl, not feeling good about this man.

 

“No.”  Rick holstered his gun.  “We wanted to see you before you saw us.”  The man nodded his head.  

 

“Usually we do this at the entrance.”  He held his arms out.  “Welcome to Terminus.  My name’s Gareth.  Looks like you have been out there long.”  

 

Rick nodded his head.  “I’m Rick, that’s Carl, Skylar, Michonne and Daryl.”    Gareth waved.  

 

“Chill guys.  We all know it’s a little nerve wracking.  But just like us, you came for sanctuary, right?”  Rick nodded again.  “Good.  ‘Cause you found it.  Alex, come here.  He will show you around, ask questions.  Ah, but first we have to take the weapons.”  Rick looked at each of them.  Skylar didn’t feel safe without her gun and knife.  Carl looked at her and she knew he felt the same.  But Rick agreed and they all put them down.  Gareth and Alex then proceeded to pat them down.  Skylar always hated pat downs.  On the occasional airplane trips her parents took her on, she hated going through security.  

 

“I’d hate to see the other guy.”  Alex commented towards Daryl.  

 

“You would.”  Rick spoke with authority and annoyance.  Skylar always heard it if Carl was in trouble.  

 

“They deserve it?”  Alex asked Carl.

 

“Yes.”  He replied immediately.  Both Rick and Skylar looked at Carl.  His deadpan, scratched up face.  

 

“Just so we are clear, we aren’t stupid.  And neither are you.  So don’t try anything stupid, and we won’t have any problems.  Just solutions.”  Gareth told them.  Alex gave them their weapons back.  Skylar looked at her gun and then Carl.  Were they really giving back their weapons?  Alex led them out through the door they came in.  

 

“How long has this been here?”  Daryl asked.

 

“Since the start.  Camps were getting taken over.  People came here.  People were heading everywhere.”  Alex told them.  Skylar walked behind everyone with Carl, not paying attention to Alex.  She was looking up, at windows and tops of the buildings.  

 

“I don’t like it.”  Carl whispered.  She grunted a response.  They stopped at a lady who stood by a grill.  

 

“Mary, can you please make a plate for them?”  Alex told her.  Alex was handing out plates when Rick came up and knocked a plate out of his hand.  He grabbed something out of Alex’s pocket and held him at gunpoint.  Everyone got their weapons out and pointed it at each other.  Not even ten minutes, Skylar thought, and something’s already wrong with the place.  

 

“Where the hell did you get this watch?”  Rick asked.  “I see the sniper.  Now, where did you get this watch?”

 

“Put it down!”  Alex yelled at the sniper.  He obeyed and Rick asked the question again.  “I got it off of a dead one!”

 

“What about the riot gear?  The poncho?”

 

“We got the riot gear off a dead cop.”  Gareth was in the picture now.  “Found the poncho on a clothesline.”  

 

“You, talk to me.”  Rick ordered Gareth.

 

“What’s left to say?”  He was so calm, standing there with on hand over the other.  

 

“Gareth, please.”  

 

“Shut up, Alex.”  He put his hand up to silence his friend. “What do you want, Rick?” 

 

“Where are our people?” Rick asked.      

 

“You didn’t answer the question.”  Gareth made a fist and Rick spun, a shot ringing out.  Alex was shot and everything started moving quickly.  There were more shooting and Rick yelling At her and Carl to get down and run.  Snipers were shooting at their feet, and Daryl led them a different way.  They tried running for doors, but they were closing faster than they could run.  They tried opening doors that looked like they weren’t guarded.  They found an open one and ran out, soon being shot at again.  They ran by a fence, and Skylar was able to see something inside.  Something red, bloody.  Then she heard voices.  They were screaming for help, from inside the train cars.  They all hesitated, but Rick made them move.  

 

They got into a building, full of candles.  It looked like a room for a ritual.  The walls had sentences written on them:  _ “Never Again.  Never Trust.  We First, Always”. _  They looked for somewhere to go.  

 

“There.”  Rick pointed at an open door, but it closed before they got to it.  Daryl found a different door and they ran after it.  They got out, but were stopped.  Men where showing up at the fence, their guns pointed at the small group.  They were trapped.  

 

“Drop your weapons!” Gareth yelled from above.  They stood there, but they didn’t have much of a choice.  They put their stuff down.  

 

“Ringleader, turn to the left.”  Gareth called to Rick.  “To the train car!”  Rick looked at Skylar and Carl.  She was scared.  She didn’t want Rick to go.  She didn’t want to be by herself.  He was the one who would do anything to keep them safe.    

 

“Do what we say and the kids go with you!  Anything else, and they die.”  Rick looked at her and Carl.  Carl was trembling.  Rick gave them a small nod and walked towards the car.  

 

“Now the archer.”  Daryl gave them his signature glare and followed.  “Now, the samurai.”  Just Carl and Skylar left.  

 

“Stand at the door!  Ringleader, Archer, and Samurai, in that order!”

 

“The kids!”  Rick shouted.  

 

“Go.”  Skylar wanted to run to Rick.  But she walked with Carl to them.  

 

“Ringleader, open the door and go in.”

 

“Not without them!”  

 

“Don’t make me kill them now.”  Gareth sounded bored.  Rick did as told, watching the two as he went in.  Daryl and Michonned followed close behind.  Carl paused at the steps to grab Skylar’s hand.  He was scared.  He only grabbed her hand first when he was absolutely terrified.  She squeezed his hand and they walked up the stairs together.  Rick took them the second they stepped foot inside.  The door shut behind them, making the train car black except for the little light coming through the cracks.    

 

Skylar looked at the opposite side of the car and could tell someone was over there.  Rick pulled her closer as someone walked toward them.  

 

“Rick?”  Glenn.  “Is that you?”  Then Maggie, Bob, and Sasha.  As well as new people.  

 

“They’re our friends.”  Maggie said.  “They helped us.”

 

“Now they’re friends of ours.” Daryl spoke.  

 

“For however long that is.”  The big man with the handlebar mustache was about to turn away.

 

“No.”  Rick’s voice made him turn back.  “They’re going to feel pretty stupid when they find out.”  

 

“Find out what?”  Big guy asked.  Everyone looked at Rick as he moved to look out a crack in the car.

 

“They’re screwing with the wrong people.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of updating every Wednesday. And tell me of any mistakes because I always miss a word or miss name someone.


End file.
